bloodlust_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
ThunderClan/Roleplay
Tidestar awoke, startled. Her silver fur bristled with fear, as the nightmare echoed in her head. She had witnessed the scene a million times over ever since the revelation of her best friend, Stormblaze's, demise- that she had learned during her nine lives ceremony. Shaking the moss from her pelt, Tidestar padded out of her leader den, and proceeded toward the medicine cat den, hoping Pineheart would be awake. --Nachtide Pineheart hummed softly to himself as he sorted through the herbs in his store. He made a mental note to himself to go out of camp later to gather more borage leaves and catmint, as his stock was running slightly lower than he liked. Although StarClan hadn't warned him of any sickness, it never hurt to have ample amounts of herbs, just in case. He was about to continue on with his work when he could hear the noise of pawsteps approaching. He suspected it was a cautious queen wanting to make sure their kits were well, or perhaps Tidestar had decided to come for a visit. Turning around, he made his way from his herb store to the entrance of his den. He could see Tidestar approaching. "Good morning, Tidestar! Everything is alright, I hope?" Tidestar chuckled softly, "I wish." She padded into the herb-scented den, shaking her head. "I had another nightmare about Stormblaze," she admitted quietly, referring to her former best friend. He had gone missing when he was helping some loners find their way to a different territory, but Tidestar had learned during her ceremony that he had drowned in the river upon trying to return. --Nachtide Pineheart rested his long and thin tail on Tidestar's shoulder. "Stormblaze is in StarClan now, remember that. You can still see him... I mean, I know it's not the same, but at least you know he's watching over you." He paused and tilted his head ever so slightly- that was something Pineheart did a lot when he was thinking. "Do you think it's a sign of something else as well? I know StarClan has..." he sighed and continued on, "..bizarre ways of telling us of things they want us to know." His ears flicked and he thought of something else. "Or, if you think this is all a bad nightmare, I could always give you some poppy seeds if you'd like to go back to sleep. I'm sure the deputy and senior warriors can handle themselves- none of them are kits anymore and a leader isn't a leader if they're not feeling well." Tidestar sighed. "No.. It's just a nightmare. I had them a lot after he went missing." She admitted, wincing as the tom had promised to return home, yet never did. "Either way, I should be alright, Pineheart.. have you had any signs from StarClan lately?" She half-heartedly asked. --Nachtide "I don't know if you'd call them signs.. I'm not sleeping well- my dreams are nothing but dark holes filled with the screams of battles in the past. I think it's more me just hoping we don't have to deal with anymore bloodshed than an actual sign from StarClan." He looked outside and up to the sky- it was a beautiful shade of blue, with only wisps of clouds for many many foxlengths, longer than any cat could travel. "I'll be okay, though. I usually am. Why not go and see if any of the patrols need help, Tidestar? I know the apprentices love it when their leader goes on patrol with them."